


Anniver-sea-ry

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Merverse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Merverse, Pets, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri celebrate their one-year anniversary with some nice fluff and a new pet.





	Anniver-sea-ry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellyfish_Tacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Tacos/gifts).



Viktor had been married to his wonderful Yuuri for a year, as of tomorrow. It was perfect. Life in Celestino’s kingdom was different from what he’d been used to in Yakov’s, but it was always exciting, and it was warm, and did he mention Yuuri was there? 

Well. It was almost perfect. There was something missing, and he and Yuuri agreed on what it was. They needed someone to spoil. They weren’t ready for a child just yet, but a pet would be perfect. There were lots of possibilities. Yuri had a miniature tiger shark he called Potya, so that was something to think about – whatever they got needed to be able to defend itself if Potya got more hungry than trained.

Viktor had always wanted an octopus. They were smart, they were friendly, they were loyal, and if you bonded well, they could be very cuddly. He was willing to listen if Yuuri wanted a different kind of pet, of course. Octopuses weren’t for everyone because of their cleverness and their tendency to get themselves into trouble.

 

As usual, Viktor woke up first the morning of their anniversary. He checked on Yuuri – still deeply asleep – and decided to go for his usual morning swim. He bumped into Yuri on his way out of the castle. Yuri’s tail twitched when he saw Viktor. “Huh? Thought you’d be spending every second today with your husband making the water all syrupy. He kick you out already?”

“He’s still sleeping and I don’t want to wake him up!” Yuri rolled his eyes, and Viktor smiled at it. Another difference between their homeland and the south: up north, they woke up so much earlier. It was nice to be able to spend time with his little brother, though. “Come swimming with me?”

“Whatever.” Yuri would never admit it, but he liked having the early mornings to spend wtih Viktor, too. He swam over to the door and waited. “Where are we going?”

“Just around. I thought maybe we’d go out to the reef, see how the coral’s recovering from the heat wave last week, and then right back.”

“Sounds good. I want to be back before Beka wakes up.”

“Why?” Aside from the obvious, of course. Yuri and Otabek had been inseparable since Otabek’s arrival under the sea.

“He’s got this new project he’s working on and he said that if I was here when he left he’d take me to the studio with him and teach me how to use the recording machines. I don’t want to miss that.”

Viktor reached out and mussed Yuri’s hair. “Otabek wouldn’t leave you behind.”

“Sure he would.”

“No, he wouldn’t. When he got back, he’d have to listen to you complain about how gross Yuuri and I are going to be today!” Viktor winked, Yuri gagged, and Viktor started swimming for the reef.

 

Everything at the reef appeared to be good, so Viktor and Yuri didn’t stay long. Viktor got back just in time to see Yuuri beginning to stir. He got in the bed and curled up to Yuuri. “Good morning, my love, my wonderful husband of one whole year now.”

Yuuri smiled at him. “Good morning, Viten’ka. Happy anniversary. Do I get to find out how we’re celebrating now?”

“Not yet. Before we get started celebrating, I want you to brush out my hair for me. Please?” Okay, so Yuuri brushing Viktor’s hair was part of the celebration. It was only a small lie. Yuuri wouldn’t mind, and was probably well aware of it anyway.

Yuuri giggled as he found his glasses. “You don’t have to use the cute face to get me to brush your hair for you. You know perfectly well how much I love it.”

Viktor handed Yuuri the brush and settled in front of him. Yuuri carefully undid the braids Viktor usually kept to hold his fin-length silver hair out of his face and started brushing slowly. “Do you want me to do something special with it, or just brush it and rebraid it?”

“Do whatever you want! I’ll hold still for as much work as it takes.”

“I know you will, love. I have ways of making sure of that.” Viktor closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Yuuri’s hands running through his hair.

Fashions in the south were for far shorter hair, but the one time Viktor had mentioned cutting his hair to fit in better, Yuuri had nearly bitten his fins off. “No one would dare suggest that Celestino cut his hair. Anyone who thinks you – or Yurio, for that matter – should cut your hair can take it up with him. Or me.” Since then, Viktor hadn’t given cutting his hair a second thought – especially after the first time Yuuri brushed it for him. Yuuri had even started growing out his hair - it was nowhere near as long as Viktor’s, but it was long enough to tie back now.

Yuuri took his time, working slowly and methodically until all the tangles were gone and the hair was gleaming. One reason Viktor loved having Yuuri do his hair was that Yuuri would do much fancier braids than Viktor had the patience to do himself. There would be a mix of very thin braids and somewhat thicker braids and just enough hair left loose to float around and be pretty without getting in his face.

Once Yuuri tied off the last braid, and Viktor approved the work, Yuuri hugged Viktor. “NOW will you tell me what we’re doing?”

“Of course, love!” Viktor stretched out his tail. “Let’s go look at pets! We’ve been talking about getting one and today is the perfect day for it. What kind of pet do you want?”

Viktor didn’t get an answer right away. First, Yuuri had to squee for a bit. “Not a shark. I really don’t want any kind of fish. Mari used to have hermit crabs, and Phichit has seahorses… but…” Yuuri blushed a little. “I’ve always wanted an octopus. I know they’re a lot more work than other pets because of how smart they are and it’s really important to bond with them, but…”

Viktor couldn’t hug Yuuri fast enough. “I want an octopus too! I bet we don’t have any trouble finding one to bond with.”

 

There were lots of places to go to get a pet octopus. Harder would be finding a reputable place that had the right octopus, but they had all day. The first place they went only had two octopuses, neither of which was available due to a problem with the feeding. The next place they only stayed at for a few minutes before realizing that they were not going to be what they wanted. The octopuses there showed signs of abuse and neglect, and nearly all of them were dying and beyond saving.

“This is disgusting! I cannot believe something like this is happening here.” Yuuri found the store’s owner. “I’ll be back next week. You have until then to figure out a way to save the ones that can be saved and to ensure that there are no more suffering animals in this shop, or you will no longer have a shop.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard that before,” the guy said. “What are you going to do, call my boss? I don’t have one.”

“I’ll get my father involved if I have to, but honestly, I’m pretty sure I can do it on my own authority.” Viktor covered his mouth to help control the urge to snicker. This idiot clearly had no idea who he was dealing with, and he’d never seen Yuuri like this before.

The guy sneered. “Yeah? What authority do you think you have?”

“Do you know who I am?” When Viktor had made that mistake, it was excusable. How did you live this near the capital of your own land and not recognize the royal family by sight?

“Anyone who has to ask that is no one important, so no, I don’t.”

“Prince Yuuri, eldest son and heir of King Celestino, husband of Prince Viktor Nikiforov, and I wield royal authority. Now. I will be back in one week. I expect to see conditions here much improved, or I will use that royal authority to shut you down. Do I make myself clear?”

The owner’s face blanched and he backed away. “Yes, your Highness.”

Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and swam away. Once they were far enough away, Viktor turned and held Yuuri, who had started to shake a little as they left. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you actually use the royal authority you wield. I’m proud of you, love, that needed to be done.”

“It did, but… it was still upsetting. I don’t like wielding my authority without clear preparation or invitation. Some princes are real brats, you know? I don’t think that was a bratty use of it, those animals need someone to stand up for them, but I’m not…”

“You did good, Yuuri, and I’m sure Celestino will back you up on this one.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “Come on, where’s next?”

 

There was nothing wrong with the next two places, they just didn’t find an octopus they felt the right bond with. There were many cute ones, but for an octopus, the bond was too important to just go for cute. Finally, at the fifth place they visited, they found the perfect octopus. She was tiny fry, barely more than a hatchling, but old enough to adopt. She was a soft brown color with warm eyes, and she immediately latched on to Viktor’s hand when he put it out for her to investigate. She crawled up to sit on his shoulder and pet his hair with a tentacle.

Viktor looked over to Yuuri. “I think I may be in love.”

“Let’s hope she likes me too, then.” Yuuri reached out a hand to the octopus, who immediately wrapped tentacles around Yuuri’s fingers. She let go of Viktor easily to perch on Yuuri’s shoulder instead, regarding him curiously, and then scrambled down his arm to rejoin the clutch of octopus fry. She came back with another one, an even smaller version of herself, that she set in Yuuri’s hand before returning to Viktor.

The salesman chuckled. “It’s probably a good idea to get two anyway, really. Octopuses will form family bonds, but sometimes they’ll attach to one person above everyone else, and I’ve literally seen a marriage destroyed by jealousy over the pet octopus.”

“Can’t have that!” Viktor reached out to let Yuuri’s octopus investigate him. “So you think two is a good idea?”

“Yes. Those two in particular, I’m glad not to see separated. Their eggs were next to each other when the mother laid them, and they tend to stay close.”

“Perfect!” Viktor cuddled his octopus. “What do we need to do before we can take them home?”

The salesman helped them find appropriate cages, food, and toys for their new pets, along with going over the basics of how to take care of octopuses.

 

Once they got their octopuses home and they were exploring, Yuuri snuggled up to Viktor. “What are you going to call yours?”

Viktor regarded his octopus. “Makkachin.”

“Makkachin? Where on earth did you come up with that?”

Viktor shrugged. “Honestly, I have no idea. It just feels right for her. What about you? What are you calling yours?”

Yuuri blushed. “Vicchan. Unless you object, but I can’t think of anything else…”

“I think it’s cute! Makkachin and Vicchan, they’re perfect names.” Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri and held him close as they watched their new pets play.

**Author's Note:**

> [The picture I used to imagine/describe Makktopus.](http://www.animal-photos.org/_photo/5298143.jpg)


End file.
